EMERGING TECHNOLOGIES AND DATA ANALYTICS CORE- Project Summary Among the exciting areas of growth relevant to the development of maximally potent technology-based interventions are the fields of emerging technologies, novel methodologies, and data analytics. This work includes the rapidly evolving interdisciplinary areas of mobile sensing (e.g., sensors embedded in smartphones or on wearable sensors), predictive modeling, privacy and security, user interface design, natural language processing of discourse on social networks for social media-based interventions, and network analysis of the functioning and impact of social networks. These emerging areas in the broader field of technology-based interventions have been applied to a limited extent in the field of technology-based interventions for substance use disorders (SUDs) and related areas in behavioral health. In this P30 Center renewal application of the Center for Technology and Behavioral Health (CTBH), we plan to formalize growing collaborations that have emerged over the life of CTBH with an array of partners at Dartmouth College and elsewhere specializing in mobile sensing, predictive modeling, privacy and security, user interface design, bioinformatics, and data analysis by creating a new Core with a priority focus on emerging technologies and data analytics. We will substantively expand existing collaborations by supporting innovative shared educational, mentoring, and research activities across an expanded interdisciplinary team within CTBH. To this end, we will (1) launch a new educational forum available to CTBH researchers and members of this new Core to promote reciprocal learning on emerging technologies, data analytics and behavioral science, (2) launch a new, publicly available webinar on emerging technologies, data analytics and behavioral science as part of CTBH?s services as a national resource, (3) launch a new consult service on emerging technologies and data analytics available to all CTBH researchers, and (4) support collaborative pilot projects with affiliates of this new Core and CTBH behavioral scientists (by allocating 25% of the Pilot Core budget to these collaborative pilots). We will also (5) support shared resources among an interdisciplinary Center team to enhance the pace of development, and resulting potency of, technology-based interventions. In so doing, we will create a centralized repository of shared resources central to the mission of this Core that can be shared among all CTBH affiliates to enhance the efficiency and impact of their research efforts. Planned shared resources (that will evolve over the life of the Center based on changing needs and priorities) include (a) ?clean server? access the ensure privacy and security of servers for hosting technology tools during the life of a research trial, (b) shared hardware (e.g., smartphones, tablets, smartwatches), (c) shared foundational algorithms (such as passive sensing of activity levels, sleep, or paralinguistic aspects of speech), and (d) user interface resources (e.g., guidelines) to facilitate best practices and effective communication.